


You Are Cordially Invited

by glymr



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jingle Bells Batman Smells Challenge, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>You Are Cordially Invited<br/>To a Young Justice Reunion Holiday Celebration<br/>Location: Kent Farm (see reverse for directions)<br/>Time and Date: 5:00pm, December 24th.<br/>Dress: Formal<br/>R.S.V.P.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> JBBS 2009 fic exchange story for milleniumrex.

Kon looked in the mirror again. "Do I look okay, Aunt Martha? I've never worn a tuxedo in my life."

Martha smiled at him "You look wonderful, Conner. Let me help you with that." She reached up and tied his bowtie.

"Thanks, Aunt Martha," he said sheepishly, and held up his hands. "How do I fasten these? Where'd the buttons go?"

"You need cufflinks. I wonder if..." Her eyes twinkled. "I don't think he'd mind."

"Mind?"

"Wait here," she said, and hurried out of the room. A few moments later she was back. Opening her hand, she revealed her prize. Kon's eyes went wide.

The cufflinks were gold, fashioned in the shape of little "S" shields against a background of tiny diamonds. "Those are Clark's?"

"He hardly ever wears them...never as Clark Kent, and of course the occasions when he dresses up in a tuxedo as Superman are necessarily limited. I don't think he'd mind if you borrowed them."

"Oh. Are they...they look expensive..."

"They're real. They were a gift. From Batman, I think."

Kon blinked a few times. "From *Batman*? Really?"

"That's right. Give me your hand." She fastened the cufflinks in place for him. "Now, don't lose them."

"No _ma'am_ ," said Kon fervently and went to meet his guests.

* * *

Anita was the first to arrive, dressed all in purple...of course. "Kon! It's so good to see you, mon!"

"You too, Anita! What about the rugrats?" asked Kon as he hugged her.

"Uncle Ish said he'd take'm for tonight. Trust me, you did *not* want them running around underfoot," said Anita. Kon privately thought Aunt Martha probably wouldn't have minded, but maybe it was just as well.

"Hey, don't forget that my mom offered to help him babysit!" came a voice from right behind Anita. Cissie's dress was a deep blue that brought out her eyes.

Anita snorted. "Yeah, 'babysit'. And the minute they get the kids in bed, you know they'll be on the couch, making out like--"

Cissie closed her eyes. "I know, I know...I should be used to it by now, but--"

Kon stared. "Madd and...Cissie's mom?" he boggled.

Anita and Cissie both turned to look at him. "You didn't know, mon?" asked Anita.

"They've been dating for, like, ever," added Cissie.

Kon put a hand behind his neck and felt sheepish. "I guess I've been out of things for awhile," he said, "I have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah mon, you really do," said Anita, and Cissie smiled at him.

"This party was a really good idea, Kon," she said. "Thanks." She gave him a peck on the cheek and he grinned and tried not to blush.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

Anita casually wrapped a proprietary arm around Cissie's waist. "We going in or what?" she asked.

Kon watched as the two of them walked into the living room, blinking after them.

* * *

Cassie touched down next, dressed in scarlet. Kon felt himself blushing again. "Wow," he said. "Cassie, you look amazing. I mean...even more so than usual."

She blushed too, but didn't look away. It was one of the things he loved the most about her, that she wasn't...demure, he guessed the word would be. "Thanks, Kon," she said, and pulled him into a kiss that made his entire body burn...

"Whoa.Sorrydidn'tmeantointerrupt--"

Kon broke the kiss and grinned. "Hey Bart, it's cool. Come on in." Kid Flash was standing outside the door, peering through the screen.

"I haven't heard you do that in awhile," said Cassie as he came inside.

"Do what?"

"Talk that fast," she said, giving him a hug.

"Hey, don't wrinkle it!" he said, smoothing the sleeve of his powder blue tuxedo, then, "Wait, what am I saying! Wrinkle it! Wrinkle it!" He hugged her enthusiastically.

* * *

Greta was the next to show up, looking sophisticated in pure white. "Kon," she said, hugging him. "I'm so glad to see you again." He hugged her back. It was the first time he'd seen her...and Cissie and Anita, too, come to think of it...since he'd come back. He hadn't seen her much before that, either...their lives hadn't really crossed once Greta had become...well... _normal_.

"You too, Greta. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch," he said.

She laughed. "I think you had the best possible excuse!" Letting go of him, she sniffed the air. "Something smells wonderful!"

"Aunt Martha's been baking and cooking all day," said Kon happily. "Go on in, I'll be right there." She nodded and crossed into the living room.

Kon stepped out onto the porch and looked around in the early twilight. He stretched his hearing, listening to the sounds of the surrounding countryside. It seemed no one else was coming.

He went back inside.

* * *

Aunt Martha was in the kitchen, taking enough cookies to feed a small army out of the oven. Bart was hovering hopefully. "Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with, Mrs. Kent? Anything you forgot? I can pick it up for you if there is," he said.

She chuckled. "That's very kind of you, Bart, but I think I've got everything under control, here. Why don't you take some cookies and go talk with your friends? Be careful, though, they're-"

"Ow!"

"-hot," she finished.

"Okay, thanks, if you need anything just call me," said Bart, piling his plate with an entire sheet of cookies before zipping off, leaving the door between the kitchen and the living room swinging.

"Watch out, Aunt Martha. He'll eat you out of house and home if you let him."

"I'm used to cooking for big appetites," she said comfortably. "It's *always* a pleasure to cook for people who appreciate it."

Kon snorted. "Bart appreciates it, all right. He always used to steal half the cookies from the care packages you used to send to the Tower."

"Did he?" She actually looked *pleased*. "Well, he's a growing boy." Kon just snorted and went to check on his guests.

* * *

"Are you kidding? Greta's the most popular girl in school," Cissie was saying.

"Cissie-"

"Seriously. She had about fifty guys asking her to dance at when they did that co-ed dance with that all-boys school--

" _Cissie_ -"

"Well, it's *true*, isn't it, Greta?"

"They were just...being nice," said Greta modestly, but with a small, secret smile on her face.

Cissie rolled her eyes. "Sure they were...which is why you had more guys asking you to dance than me, the Olympic champion!"

Greta smiled more widely. "The dirty looks your date was giving them might have had something to do with that, too..." Cissie glanced sideways at Anita, who was looking unusually innocent.

"This is great cake, mon," said Anita as she took a bite. Silence reigned for a long moment.

"Do you ever miss it, Greta?" asked Cassie, eventually breaking the silence.

"Being dead?" Greta replied, raising an eyebrow. "Not especially."

"Oh, I didn't mean...I'm sorry, I'm being rude," said Cassie.

"No you're not," said Greta with a little smile. "I'm baiting you. You're wondering if I miss being a superhero?"

Cassie looked embarrassed. "Something like that, yeah."

"I miss being on the team. I miss *you guys*. When I first started going to school...I missed everyone so much...But I _love_ being alive again." She looked around at her friends. "I've been dead. There's...pretty much nothing that can scare me after that - not midterms, not catty girls, not boys. High school's not that hard, once you realize there's nothing to be afraid of. I guess people latch onto that." It was quiet for a moment, and then Greta laughed. "Besides, it's wonderful to be able to *eat* again!" She snagged a piece of cake from Cissie's plate. "You're right, Anita. It *is* good cake.

* * *

They were an hour into the party when Kon heard someone approaching. He didn't say anything to the others, but hurried out just in time to see Robin...Red Robin, now...pulling up on a motorcycle. As Kon watched, he dismounted and came to the door. "Sorry I'm late," he said and then, looking at Kon's tuxedo and down at himself, he added apologetically, "I didn't have time to get back to Gotham and change. I guess I won't fit in very well."

He looked like hell. The Red Robin costume was stained, torn and dirty. Where it showed under the cowl, Tim's face was pale and drawn, and Kon would have bet money that he had dark circles under his eyes.

Kon just smiled at him. "I'm glad you came," he said. "Come on, Aunt Martha will be able to fix you up with something." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "This is a no-mask party, though."

Tim frowned a little. "But--"

"There's no one here who doesn't know who you are already, Tim. Look...you don't need to be Robin or Red Robin or whatever tonight. Just be Tim Drake here, okay?"

Tim's lips quirked. "Actually, it's Tim Wayne now."

"Whatever," Kon rolled his eyes and poked Tim in the chest. "Just be *Tim*, okay?"

"...all right," said Tim. He pulled off the awful cowl and tossed it back onto the seat of the bike. He did have dark circles under his eyes, and a cut above one eyebrow that didn't look so good. Kon sighed internally. "Lead on," said Tim with a gesture, so Kon did. He took him around the back of the house, avoiding the others, then got Aunt Martha.

"Tim's here, but he's in uniform," he explained. "Can you help, Aunt Martha?"

"Well now," she said, wiping flour off her hands, "Let me see what I can do."

* * *

When Tim came down the stairs half an hour later, he looked a little better. Even though the navy sport coat and white shirt Aunt Martha had found for him hung on his thinner frame and the dark slacks were clearly only being kept up by the tightly-cinched belt, at least he was a little less pale. He ran a hand through his hair, still slightly damp from the shower, and gave Kon a small smile. "Thanks," he said. "I got in a power nap while your Aunt hemmed these pants. She's amazing."

"I know," said Kon, then pushed open the door to the living room and called, "Look who's here!"

"Tim!"

Most of the room seemed to surge forward, but Bart got there first, hugging Tim tightly. "Ohmanhow'veyoubeen? We thought you weren't coming!"

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up."

Cassie was next, giving Tim a warm smile. He flushed and didn't meet her eyes, but when she hugged him, he hugged back. "Hey, Cassie."

"Tim," she said, then stepped back and looked at him appraisingly. "You haven't been taking care of yourself," she said, frowning.

He shrugged. "I've had a lot going on," he said. She gave him a *look* but made way for the others.

Anita grinned and hugged him hard, as did Cissie. Greta was last, the color in her cheeks high as she wrapped her arms around him. With her heels, she was almost as tall as he was.

"Hey, stranger," she said as she let him go. "Long time no see."

"Yeah," said Tim, looking at her and then around at the group. "It's...good to see you guys."

Kon tugged his arm. "Hey, come get some food. You've *got* to see the spread that Aunt Martha made."

"Oh _yeah_ ," said Bart. "I wonder if she'd let me read through her recipe box?"

* * *

"So after seeing my work on 'Wendy', they offered me a part in the new 'Wendy' movie coming out," said Cissie, looking rueful. "Then my mom got in on the act, and my agent, and...well, it's kind of gotten out of hand, I'm afraid."

"But that's SO cool!" Cassie gushed enthusiastically. "You're gonna be a movie star!"

"It's just a bit part--"

Anita snorted. "Tell them about the *other* part you were offered."

"What other part?" asked Bart eagerly. "Tell! Tell!"

A wave of color flooded Cissie's face. "Well, it's not certain yet, but...they need someone to play...Marian in the new Robin Hood TV series...the one that's set in the modern day?"

Kon's mouth fell open.

" _Really?_ " said Bart, recovering first.

"Oh wow, a series! And it's by the same guy that did 'Wendy', right? Everyone's saying it'll *be* the next 'Wendy'!" Cassie's eyes were wide. "That's so _awesome_ , Cissie!"

Cissie frowned and shrugged and said, "Well, I don't even know if I got the part yet."

"Oh, sure, mon. Like they have so many gorgeous female archers who are also Olympic champions lining up--"

"Any actress would give her eyeteeth for that part, Anita. I don't have the experience--"

"You're a shoo-in and you know it--"

"When will you know?" Tim's quiet voice cut through their bickering, and they both turned to stare at him. The corners of his lips were quirking in a tiny, amused smile. "If you got the part, I mean?"

"Oh...next month," said Cissie. "There are still several rounds of auditions to go through." She brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead and said, "I don't...want to get my hopes up too much. It's highly unlikely I'll actually get the part."

"Well, good luck anyway," said Tim.

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you," added Cassie.

"Just like we did at the Olympics!" finished Bart.

Anita laughed, a low chuckle. "Remember how my dad 'outed' me to all of you at the Olympics? I'll have to get my revenge when *he's* a teenager someday."

Tim looked at her curiously. "Do you really think of them as your parents?"

"Well, they *are*. But...I know what you mean." She sighed and shrugged. "I realized early on that I can't turn them *into* my parents. I don't...I don't even know if they'll actually fall in love with each other. After all, I'm raising them like they're brother and sister." She shook her head. "I don't know what else to do though. I mean..." She looked down, "Madd has...actually offered to adopt them. Technically, he *did* adopt them, and me, after my dad died. But...he wants me to go back to school. He was dad's best friend, and...but they're my *family*." She shrugged again, helplessly.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Cissie quietly, breaking the silence at last.

"Well, I...I was offered a scholarship in Vodoun Studies."

Everyone just looked at each other for a moment. "But that's *great*," said Greta finally.

"It is. It's just..." Anita wouldn't meet their eyes. "I guess...I want to spend as much time as I can with them. They _died_...and then I got them back. Even if it's not really *them*...I want to make sure nothing happens to them."

Nobody spoke, but Kon could feel it, the silent support of the whole team pulling together. Tim reached out and laid a hand on Anita's shoulder for a long moment.

"What do you think they'd say if they were here?" he said quietly.

She took a long, shuddering breath before replying, "I think...I know they'd want me to go on with my own life as much as possible." She put her hand over Tim's and squeezed. "They'd hate the idea of me giving up anything for them." Tim just nodded.

"Does that mean you're going to go back to being Empress?" piped up Bart.

Anita laughed sadly. "Not until they can take care of themselves...until they can protect themselves if someone comes after them." The others just nodded. Kon couldn't help but glance at Robin from the corner of his eye. He could see the tension in the line of Tim's neck and the set of his shoulders. "I miss it, though. I miss it every day."

"There will always be a place for you with the Titans," said Cassie quietly. "Whenever you're ready."

Anita nodded. "I know," she said. "Thanks, Cassie."

* * *

Kon had gone upstairs to check on Aunt Martha and was coming back down when he heard voices below. He paused just after the bend, peering down into the dimly lit hallway.

Tim clearly wasn't expecting it when Greta caught him under the mistletoe. She smiled at him and pulled him into a very assertive kiss. When she finally pulled away, he just stared at her, blinking are flushed. "Greta...I...uh...I..." he stammered.

She smiled. "Tim," she said warmly, cupping his face with one hand. "You haven't really changed, have you?" She leaned in close, whispering in his ear, and Kon stretched his hearing to catch her words. "I have," she said very quietly.

Both of them were still and silent for a long moment, then she pulled away. Tim's eyes were wide and confused. With a small laugh Greta dropped a chaste kiss on his cheek and swept past him down the hall. "Good bye, Tim," she whispered, far too softly for Tim to hear.

Tim stood still, looking after her and frowning a little, until Kon finished coming down the stairs and said to him, "Be careful. Word gets out you're hanging out under the mistletoe and there'll be a line forming." Tim gave him a horrified look and beat a hasty retreat. Kon just shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

"Thiswasfuncanwedoitagain?"

"Well, I gotta get going. Gotta fill up some stockings for the 'rents."

"My mother and Madd should be done by now, hopefully."

"It's been wonderful to see you guys."

One by one, they took their leave.

"You totally arranged that scholarship for Anita, didn't you?" said Kon after Anita was safely away.

Tim's eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting that the selection Board was not impartial?" he asked coldly.

Kon was unfazed. "No, I'm suggesting that you created a scholarship in Vodoun studies knowing full well that Anita was a shoo-in for it, then made sure she heard about it."

A smile tugged at the corner of Tim's mouth. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said flatly.

"You *totally* did."

* * *

It was dark, the house quiet and still now that everyone had gone home. Almost everyone.

Cassie was on the downstairs couch since her mom was in Europe on some important dig. Come morning, after breakfast, she would be flying out to visit her.

Tim was curled up on Kon's floor, a blanket-covered lump. He wasn't planning on going back to Gotham, he'd informed them, and Aunt Martha had insisted he at least stay the night. It seemed even Tim couldn't say 'No' to Aunt Martha, though he'd flatly refused to take Kon's bed.

Kon lay still, looking at the ceiling and thinking about his friends, letting himself drift into dreamland.

A few hours later he was startled awake by a slight sound. He looked around - there was no one in the room, so he floated out of bed, slipped out of the room and down the stairs. Cassie was still asleep on the couch. Kon carefully opened the screen door and quietly latched it shut again behind him.

Tim was sitting on the steps, hands wrapped around his knees as he gazed up at the sky. He was dressed in a borrowed pair of flannel pajamas that were too big for him. "Hey," he whispered without turning around.

"Hey," replied Kon. He sat down next to Tim and looked up.

The sky was dark, a million glittering pinpricks of light scattered across it like the world's most glorious Christmas tree. The Milky Way glowed, a great silver band across the sky.

They were silent for a long time.

"Can't get a view like this in Gotham, I'll bet," ventured Kon at last.

Tim shook his head. "No. Between smog and light pollution, you're lucky if you can see anything at all there. Even the moon is murky." He sighed and shivered a little. "I've been traveling in the desert a lot, but...I haven't really had time to stop and look at the stars."

Kon nodded. Was it cold? he wondered. "Are you cold?"

Tim shrugged. Kon took that as a 'yes' and reached out, wrapping an arm around his friend and pulling him closer. He could feel...something...in his friend, deep internal tremors that Tim was not allowing to make it to the surface. Leaning over, Kon wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him into a hug.

The tremors built, grew stronger, until finally they began to escape. A sob caught in Tim's throat, and then another.

The door opened and closed, and Cassie stepped out onto the porch. Without a word she sat down on the other side of Tim and wrapped her arms around him as well.

They'd held him like this when his father had died, Kon remembered. He looked across at Cassie, her face soft in the starlight, and knew that she was remembering it, too.

"Tim," she whispered softly. "Oh, Tim. I'm so sorry." She stroked his hair.

He cried for awhile, eventually trailing off into the occasional shuddering gasp and a little laugh at his own expense.

Cassie got up and returned with some kleenex and a glass of water.

"Thanks, guys," he said, blowing his nose and wiping his eyes.

"It's what we're here for," said Kon. "You know that, man." Cassie didn't say anything, just squeezed his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Tim. "I know." He stood up and stretched, reaching out as though he could touch the distant, sparkling stars. Kon grinned and winked at Cassie, then, without warning, seized Tim's upraised hands and swept into the sky with him. Tim's quick, surprised laugh rang out as they soared up and up, Cassie following after them with a laugh of her own.

The night wrapped around them, a black velvet blanket sewn with twinkling diamonds.

"Merry Christmas, guys," called Kon.

"Merry Christmas," said Cassie.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Tim as they spun dizzyingly through the silent, dazzling night.


End file.
